A Piece of Cake
by Tishie
Summary: Just a slice of the conversations Ruby and Sapphire have on a daily basis, only, Ruby gets the upper hand this time. Oneshot. RuSa/Franticshipping/RubyxSapphire/Hoennshipping


"Slow down, Sapph! If I run any faster, mud will splash onto my pants! I just sew these too!"

Ruby and Sapphire were running laps around their Gym's oval. They were both 2nd year students from Littleroot High and belonged In the same class.

"Oh shut up will ya? Just keep runnin!"

After a few more minutes of non-stop jogging, Sapphire crossed the finish line. Ruby was still 2 laps behind, so she sat down on the bench. Suddenly, a slender, black-haired 3rd year sat beside her.

"Awfully great of you to leave Ruby running laps all by himself"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and shot Marge a glance.

"What'rya sayin, exactly?"

"That I find it absolutely revolting and stupid for him to choose you over me for the school dance"

"Not this again…"

Ruby had finished and ran towards the girls.

"Marge! What brings you here? Don't you have cheering practice?"

"How nice of you to remember, sweetie!" Marge immediately switched her persona and slowly walked towards Ruby, cupping his cheek after.

Ruby raised his brow and shook her hand off slightly. "It's not that, I volunteered to make new outfits for you girls and I needed to know your schedule to have measurements done"

Sapphire chuckled, but quickly looked away when Marge shot her an icy glance.

"Guess ya gotta go soon, huh Marge?"

The black-haired vixen grunted, stroked Ruby's cheek one last time, and went towards Sapphire. She whispered into Sapphire's ears: "If you think this dilemma's over, _think again_. In the end, **I'll** be the one taking Ruby to the dance and NOT you"

She flying-kissed Ruby goodbye and pranced through the Gym doors. Sapphire simply shrugged and stretched her arms after a good day's work out.

"That Marge has issues. **Serious** issues!"

Ruby sighed and eyed Sapphire. She stretched some more, until she noticed the silence between them, and after looking up, she spotted him looking at her. "What? Did I have mismatched-colors of socks again? Or maybe my hair's messed up"

"Yes and yes. But… That's not it"

Ruby sighed one more time, then sat beside her.

"Huh? If it's not the socks… My hair… It must be… My bra! Did I forget to wear that torture device again today?"

Ruby blushed, shook his head to rid himself of dumb thoughts, and looked at her in a serious way again.

"…You don't understand at all, do you?" _Not one hint of jealousy in her at ALL. She's a tough nut to crack._

Sapphire looked up and tried thinking… Nope. Still nothing.

"Understand what? That Marge is evil? Of course I do!"

"No. About Marge and me"

Sapphire's eyes widened, she winced in thought; as she tried interpreting the string of words Ruby had to say, properly.

"Wh-what about you and Marge? There's NOTHING between ya two! Right?"

Ruby chuckled.

_**Bingo**__._

"Oh, I have NO idea. Is there?"

"YOU tell ME!"

"Hmm… Let me think about it first…"

"W-why would ya need to think? I mean, it's just MARGE! The girl you taught gardenin' to"

"Yeah, she grew _beautiful_ flowers… Didn't she?"

"Th-they weren't that pretty… I grew some in my garden the week after…"

"Oh? You mean the patch of weeds your dad asked me to mow when you had fever?"

"Those were very rare FLOWERS thank-you-very-much! …Wait! We're getting off-topic!"

"What **were **we talking about?"

Sapphire looked around and scratched her head. "Not a clue!"

Ruby slapped his forehead with his palm and looked at her. _Don't tell me you forgot already!_

"Oh look, a **cheerleader**"

"O-Oh yeah! …SO do you have anything going on with Marge?"

"What's it to you?"

"I thought WE were going out to the dance because no one else asked us to go!"

"Well Marge asked me, didn't she?

"…So that means, ya going with her?" Sapphire looked away and shrugged. Her eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

Ruby smirked and savored every expression Sapphire showed through her face. He was secretly photographing them in his mind for future reference.

"I haven't said yes or anything"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU ALREADY!"

Ruby flinched at the sudden burst of rage, but managed to stay composed.

"Hey! Come on, don't get so angry!"

"I'm not angry! I'm just energetic, the usual" Sapphire sighed and sat back down.

"So, if I say yes to Marge… Who will **you **take?"

"I'd probably just spend the day running laps in the woods or helpin' dad out with his biochemical research in the field. Y'know, all the FUN things I'd rather be doing anyway…"

Ruby smirked and eyed her some more, while the girl just picked the laces on her sneakers, her eyes downcast onto the floor.

"Y'know… Marge will probably never fit into the dress I had just sew yesterday…" Ruby said, pretending to look up.

Sapphire's eyes widened and she immediately faced him.

"What dress?"

"Oh, just a little something I was working on back when I was bored; I was going to give it to mom, but she said **blue** wasn't her color."

"BLUE?"

"Yep."

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something, but withdrew on the count of not wanting to sound too eager.

"Well… I COULD take it off your hands…"

"Really? Would you do me such a big favor in such short notice?"

"It'll probably take up a bunch of closet space… But… I guess I can work something out"

"Closet space? Won't you WEAR the dress?"

"I… I **could**… But, when can I wear such a thing?"

"How about the school dance?"

"Are ya taking anybody?"

"Marge asked me but, she didn't have anything to wear"

"…ALRIGHTY then! A blue dress for the dance! Gee Ruby, sometimes you're an okay guy to talk to!"

Sapphire giggled and triumphantly walked towards the door.

Ruby simply chuckled, sighed and followed her lead.

_A piece of cake; my Sapphire._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Did It seem weird? If you read closely, hints of the theme and Ruby's intention were scattered all over it. Sorry for making Sapphire a little __**too**__ ditzy. I just wanted to play around with more dialogue. One-shots are fun! I should make more of these… Anyway if you STILL Haven't figured it out, Ruby just wanted to tease Sapphire about Marge because he loves taking advantage of her being so emotional and easy to read. Of course, Sapphire has no power to resist!_


End file.
